The present invention relates to a fisherman's trash receptacle for conveniently storing unwanted leader, flies, shot weights and other small objects. In addition, the present invention also provides a convenient storage device for fly fishing rigs. Fly fishermen find it difficult to conveniently store double rigs when wanting to substitute a single dry fly for the double rig, for example. The present invention provides a convenient storage device which can be used for wrapping the double-fly rigs around the receptacle for easy storage.